Is Love Really a game?
by Vixie Pixie
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts but a mysterious girl makes him think differently
1. The Train Journey

Disclaimer, I do not own any of these characters at all. The Wonderful JK Rowling does.  
  
September 1st was Harry's favourite day of the year, it meant going back to Hogwarts his home. He had spent most of his holidays with the Weasley family. He had been playing Quidditch in the field. Ron and Harry had been shopping in the Muggle world and Ron had found it extremely confusing.  
  
They were all sitting in a compartment and Hermione had put a black cloth over the door so nobody could see in or out. Ron and Hermione were playing Wizard Chess and after 15 defeats Harry could see that Hermione hated Wizard Chess. Hermione got up. "OK Ron I think we get the hint that you are way better at chess than I am," All Ron could do was laugh. "It isn't funny Ron, anyway I'm going to find Dean. I haven't spoken to him since I got on this train and he'll think something is going on if I don't go to find him." At that Hermione lifted the cloth up and opened the door and disappeared.  
  
"So Harry do you want a go of Wizard Chess with me?" Ron asked.  
  
"No thanks Ron, I don't feel like losing today," Harry replied.  
  
"Suit Yourself." Ron put away his chess set and sat down and looked at Harry. Ron was obviously getting very bored as he was fidgeting and that's all Ron does when he's bored. "I'm going to find Fred and George to see what pranks they've played already on people." Again the cloth was lifted up but this time Ron disappeared.  
  
The Train rattled as if it had never rattled before. Harry was sitting all alone He knew that Ron and Hermione wouldn't go off together because Hermione was going out with Dean. It was cold but very sunny and Harry was shivering. For some reason the window was open and however much he tried he couldn't get it to shut.  
  
Harry pulled his trunk out from underneath his seat and opened it and got out his school cloak and wrapped it around him. He hated being alone but he knew he had to put up with it. He ate his sandwich, of Cheese and Pickle, made by Mrs Weasley and opened a book and began to read. The brightness of the Sun shone through the train windows and reflected from Harry's glasses onto the book he was reading.  
  
All of a sudden another black cloth was put over the window and the window that was open slammed shut. He sat in complete darkness but it was only his cabin and since his door was covered with a piece of black cloth he couldn't see a thing.  
  
He sat waiting and all of a sudden the door opened and he felt somebody sit beside him. "Ron is that you?" he heard complete silence "OK is it Hermione?" Still he heard no answer but felt the being move in front of him and hold his hand. This must have been a girl as the skin was so soft and looked after well but it was very cold. He could smell her, she smelt of roses. He had definitely smelt it before but he wasn't sure where.  
  
He felt her move ever so closer and felt a kiss on his lips. The kiss lasted so long. After a while he began to think, her lips were very soft and tender. He knew straight away that he wanted this girl. All he had to do was find her. How hard was this going to be with a school of 280 pupils? 140 of which were girls.  
  
All of a sudden he felt the hand leave his and the door slam shut and the lights come back on. Nothing had seemed to change only his feelings. He was in love with somebody he didn't even know.  
  
He sat there thinking. Who would have the courage to do this? He thought of girls he knew: Ginny, no she didn't have such cold hands and never smelt like that. Hermione, why would she? She was going out with Dean and was very happy. Lavender, no she fancied Ron, even though she had never admitted to it he knew it, he could see it in her eyes. Pavati, maybe but she never showed that she felt this way towards Harry. Cho, maybe she did feel this way but Harry didn't want to think about it. Pansey, she was a Slytherin and hated the sight of Harry fullstop. He kept thinking but no other girl came to him at all.  
  
He began to read his book again and all of a sudden Ron and Hermione entered together. "Harry what's up?" asked Ron looking at Harry  
  
"Nothing, really. When you were out my lights went completely off and a girl came in and kissed me."  
  
"What?" asked Hermione going a very slight shade of pink. "You heard the first time!"  
  
"Harry? Is this yours?" asked Ron holding up a letter. On the envelope it read To Harry.  
  
"You really think I'd write to myself Ron?" Harry said, obviously getting a bit angry.  
  
He grabbed the letter and opened it. This must have taken ages to write, as it was bits of magazine and newspaper all cut out writing a letter to Harry. This person obviously wanted to keep her identity a secret. It read:  
  
Dear Harry, I'm very sorry if I scared you today but I wanted you to know that somebody does love you. Lots of Love ? xx  
  
He looked at it again and folded it up and put it into his pocket. He had to find out who this person was and soon. 


	2. Is it her?

Hello! Well the first chapter was up and i couldn't wait to write the other chapter.  
  
I'd like to say a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed it: Kylaia, StormGullwhacker, Beyond Infinity.  
  
Kylaia: If you work it out there are only 280 pupils is the school. Because there are 10 people in a house per year so thats 40 pupils. 40 pupils times 7 years is 280. Ha! I think alot me! LOL!  
  
Well i'm really unsure on where to take this like i've said but hopefully i will get to a point when i know who the girl is.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry couldn't keep his mind on the book he was reading and he wasn't so sure exactly what the book was about. All he could think about was the girl. He imagined her as he wanted to. Shoulder length brown flowing hair with gorgeous brown eyes. She had perfect skin and freckles. Harry believed that a girl with freckles was much better looking but Ron disagreed with him.  
  
"Harry? Why have you got your book upside down?" asked Ron turning his head so he could see what Harry was reading "Hogwarts: A History eh? Who do you think you are? Hermione?" Ron laughed at his own joke but Hermione tutted and crossed her arms.  
  
"What? Oh yes i was taking up a new art over the summer, reading upside down, you should try it some time." Harry answered very quickly and it was the first thing that came to his head and didn't sound very good at all.  
  
"Of course you did Harry," Ron reassured him tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
He felt so stupid, they now must know what he's doing. If he wasn't reading he must be thinking and the only thing he could be thinking of was the girl.  
  
"Harry? Are you thinking about the girl? If you are you're never going to find her in here are you? You have to go looking for her." said Hermione, she could read Harry like a book.  
  
At that Harry got up and walked out of the cabin. He saw the deserted corridor and knew he had to go and look for her. Why couldn't he just leave it and let the girl come back to him? He thought that she'd probably do the same again, not show who she really was.  
  
He started to walk and all of a sudden the train jerked. He was home, he was back at Hogwarts. He quickly ran back to the cabin before people came streaming out their own cabins in a rush to get off the train and get into the Great Hall.  
  
"Found her yet Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"No i didn't get the chance the train stopped just as i was walking down the corridor."  
  
"That was over 10 minutes ago," said Hermione looking at her watch.  
  
"You mean-" he had spent 10 minutes thinking about what he was going to do. He spent most of it just staring into an empty corridor. "I meant to say I couldn't find a girl."  
  
"They're all-" Ron started until Hermione stood on his foot and made him shut up.  
  
Harry looked hurt. He was beginning to let this girl take over his life and he had to stop it now. He grabbed his stuff and got off the train and left it near to a steward who would take it up to Hogwarts.  
  
He stopped in the crowd ready to get into a carriage. Out of the corner of his eye he could feel 2 eyes watching him every step that he moved. He felt the eyes move with him. He didn't dare to look very quick just in case the person the eyes belonged to dissappeared. This could be the girl he was looking for.  
  
"Ron? Is anybody looking out of the train at m-us?" asked Harry.  
  
Ron looked up at the train and smiled. "Yeah,"  
  
"Who is it?" asked Harry trying not to look.  
  
"Ginny, she's trying to get my attention because I had left my wand in her compartment when I went out, I was talking to her friend. Ginny had gone off somewhere."  
  
Harry stopped. He could have sworn it wasn't Ginny. Maybe she was looking at Harry to get his attention so he could get Ron for her but then Harry clicked exactly what Ron had said. Ginny had left him as he was talking to her friend. He didn't know where Ginny had gone at that point. Maybe she had come into Harry but Harry thought that Ginny never smelt that way or had cold hands.  
  
"Ron when you went into Ginny's compartment what were they doing? Her and her friend I mean?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well Ginny was spraying her friends body spray everwhere, why?"  
  
"Was the window open?" asked Harry again.  
  
"Yeah, it was freezing. I had cold hands by the time I came out, why?"  
  
"So Ginny and her friend must have too?" asked Harry again.  
  
"Yes I should imagine so, why?" asked Ron but he never got his answer.  
  
Just as Harry was about to ask another question Ginny appeared. "Hiya, sorry Ron here's you wand," Harry was getting a little embarrased but plucked up enough corrage to ask Ginny if they could speak alone. So him and Ginny went away from the crowd.  
  
Harry began "Ginnydidyoucomeintomycompartmentandkissme?" Harry said rather quickly.  
  
Authors note: Sorry guys I have to leave it there. You'll have to come back soon to read what the answer is and what harry will do when the answer is given. Ha ha ha ha ha!! 


	3. Was it Ginny?

Hiya! Sorry I haven't written in ages but I've been busy, I've been revising for SATs and actually doing my SATs. During the Easter Holidays I didn't really have time as I went to London for 4 days! Well better get on with the chapter!  
  
Oh yeah I'd like to thank everybody who has reviewed my fanfic.  
  
"What did you just say Harry?" asked Ginny, she didn't quite get the whole question.  
  
"Ginny did you come into my compartment and kiss me?" Harry said much slower.  
  
Ginny's ears went red just like Ron's did before answering "No Harry, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well somebody did. I was just thinking if it was you because Ron said you went out when he was in your compartment and that is when somebody came in and kissed me." He couldn't believe it; he was admitting everything to Ginny. Ginny was his friend, yes, but would she tell anybody else? Not if he asked her to. He remembered when he went out with Ginny before; they went to Hogsmede and sat on the grass over looking the town. It was a lovely sunny hot day and Ginny and Harry felt like they were in love. He looked into her eyes and they both shared their first kiss with each other, it was something that would stay in Harry's mind for a long time.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry while they stood there not saying anything to each other for about a minute. She had never stopped loving Harry however much she tried it never worked. She had dated people since but none were ever the same as the first time her and Harry went out. She remembered the first kiss it was so gentle and warm. Ginny never really knew why she dumped Harry but she felt like it was for the best and since then Harry and Ginny were friends. Ginny could tell Harry anything and it wouldn't go any further not even to Ron and Harry could tell Ginny something and it wouldn't go any further.  
  
"No Harry you see I went to find Latil, my friend, she fancies Ron and I thought she might like to know that Ron was in my compartment. You can ask her, I was there." Harry knew she was telling the truth so he didn't take it any further.  
  
"Ginny, please don't tell anybody about this. I have to find out who this girl is." Said Harry.  
  
"Don't worry Harry I won't tell anybody and if you need help you know where I am."  
  
At that Ginny joined her friend in her carriage and Harry went back to Ron and Hermione is the queue. They all got into their carriage and it made it's way up to the castle. Harry was home once again. He normally would be looking up at the Gryffindor tower but this time he sat with his head on his hands looking at the lake and thinking.  
  
"Harry, did you ask Ginny if it was her?" asked Hermione. Harry was so sure Hermione could read his mind.  
  
"Yeah, she said it wasn't her. She went to find her friend Latil."  
  
"She was at our house for a day in the summer. She kept following me round and asking me questions about you and me Harry. I felt really stupid. She even came into my room and sat on my bed and didn't say anything just looked around." Said Ron.  
  
Harry laughed. To hear Ron going on about Latil was weird. It definitely took his mind off this mystery girl. Hermione thought sat there tutting. "Oh Ron, no wonder you felt stupid, you are stupid. This girl Latil obviously fancies you."  
  
"Yeah Ginny said she does that's where she went when you were in the compartment. She went to find Latil to tell her you were with her." Said Harry.  
  
The carriage stopped with a halt and they all got out Hermione first then Ron and finally Harry. They went through the entrance hall doors and joined all the school and went into the Great Hall. When after about 10 minutes the new first years joined them and then they were all sorted into their houses.  
  
Dumbledore got up and tapped his glass ready for his start of year speech, which was always very interesting to listen to, to see which parts of Hogwarts were out of bounds, apart from the Forbidden Forest. "Hello Hogwarts students. Welcome to another year here. I hope you all will learn much more than you did last year. Or in the first years cases a good amount of magic that will help you in years to come while still in school and once you have left as well. Well to start off with we would like to welcome a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Zenda." Harry looked up at the teacher's table. It was their first woman. She was wearing dark blue robes with little stars on. She looked very friendly and Harry couldn't wait for their first lesson with her. "Well Mr. Filch would like me to remind students that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds and since Mr. Fred and George Weasley left they won't be telling new students that the forest is actually a place where you can go." Harry and Ron laughed more than anybody. "Well that's it everywhere else you can go but only in your spare time. No missing lessons or getting out of bed at night." Harry and Ron were so sure he was looking at them when he said it. "OK well that's it. Everybody have a great year and tuck in." As he finished their plates filled with food and their goblets filled with Pumpkin Juice. Harry noticed that under he goblet was a piece of parchment. He grabbed it before anybody else saw it. He opened it on his lap.  
  
It read: Dear Harry. I noticed you talking to Ginny. You seemed very close. I hope you two don't get back together as you and me would make a perfect couple. You'll know who I am soon as I will reveal myself in 20 days if you don't find out who I am by the clues I'll leave you. Lots of Love ? xx  
  
This person had watched him. He felt scared. He didn't know this person was watching his every move. She was going to reveal herself in 20 days if he didn't know who it was from the clues. He had to keep his eyes pealed wherever he went for certain clues.  
  
Authors Note: So Ginny has been cleared. Her and Harry had a little bit of History. Hmmm. Well you'll have to come back for the next chapter to see what happens next. Hahaha!!! 


	4. A little note from the Author

Hello Everyone. OK I have been trying to up load my next chapter but things have not been going as I have planned. I cannot write speak marks or apostrophes or else they come out like this " or '. This is why I have to write in proper English and most of you should know this isn't me.  
  
I have not updated for a while since I have been really busy. As most of you know I went to Barcelona with the school and this has taken up my time when I thought about updating and also I took my SATs. This took up a lot time when I was revising.  
  
So hopefully when Fanfiction is working a little bit better my story will be up and hopefully I will be updating more often since I have loads of time.  
  
Thank you for your time, Vixie xx 


	5. Cho reveals a secret

Hello everybody. I have explained why I haven't written for a long time in my little note. I want to say thank you for bearing with me! Well as always I don't own any of these characters except Latil, as she is my own!  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it so far.  
  
Harry was eating very little as he was to busy looking from table to table to see who his secret admirer might just be. He saw Hermione sitting with Dean. She was laughing and whispering in his ear, he was sure it wasn't her. Then his eyes moved to Ginny of course she looked beautiful and she kept on looking at Harry maybe she still felt something for him but wouldn't she tell him face to face since they've been out and are best friends. Then his eyes moved to Cho, no she hates him for some reason and they haven't spoken for ages and ages. His eyes just wondered from girl to girl and he had his thoughts about the people that he knew.  
  
"Come on Harry mate, time to get to our dormitory." Said Ron, which made Harry wake from his daydream. Harry got up very slowly still looking around and joined the rest of the 6th years to go to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
As he reached the door he waited for Ron or Hermione to come with the password since they were the prefects and they always had it. He waited while leaning against the wall. He saw Ginny join the queue with her friend Latil. Ginny looked over at Harry. He saw her blue eyes. Them eyes he fell for after really getting to know her. He knew he loved her.  
  
Ginny whispered something to Latil and they both came over. "Hello Harry. We saw you standing alone we thought you might need some company." Said Ginny.  
  
"OK, that's fine by me."  
  
There was an awful silence where not one of them spoke but looked at each other from time to time. Ginny didn't speak to Harry much when his or her friends were around. His conversations with Ginny were kept very private.  
  
Ron came running up and stepped in front of the portrait. "OK everyone. Most of you know who I am; I'm Ron Weasley for the first years. I'm your boy prefect and Hermione Granger, which you will see from time to time, is your girl prefect. Anything that you want to ask either of us, feel free. Well I'm the one with the password so here it goes SHERBET LEMON." At that the door flung open and the Gryffindor common room was revealed. Harry thought he remembered Dumbledore's password was once Sherbet Lemon.  
  
Harry walked in and saw all the first years run and sit down on the comfy seats. Ron began again. "First years your dormitory's are up there, please feel free to go up and look. I hope you'll enjoy your time in Gryffindor." Harry went straight for his dorm and went straight asleep. He never heard his friends. Dean, Seamus, Neville or Ron come in.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It had been three days since Harry had returned but he still had no idea who it was. He had 17 days left to wait. Of course he wasn't going to waste it but he did once or twice think he'd leave it and let them reveal themselves.  
  
Since coming back Latil had been smiling at him and saying "Hello" to him. He must have thought this because of her standing with him and Ginny before being let in. Since being back at Hogwarts, He'd had his Potions lesson with Snape and his Divition. His two worse lessons.  
  
Harry spent his time sitting in the gardens on his own thinking, but not about the girl about Quidditch since Angelina Johnson left Harry had become Quidditch captain. He thought he had become Oliver Wood always thinking about Quidditch but now he realises what Oliver went through.  
  
Harry heard a noise behind him from the bush. He turned round and looked. He couldn't see anything at all. He did think about getting up but he stayed put. While he was writing things down he could feel somebody watching him. He slowly looked around. He saw Cho quickly go back into the bush. Harry got up quickly and ran towards her. "Cho what are you doing?" he asked very sternly.  
  
"For your information Harry I was walking in the gardens." She said with her nose in the air.  
  
"Yeah as if!"  
  
"Why? Did you really think I was here for you? Now that's as if. Ever since you became Quidditch captain, you've changed and guess what I hate it. Harry you've become so big headed and I realised after I kissed Ron."  
  
Harry looked at her. That's why they ended, she kissed Ron. "What did you say?" he asked rather calmly.  
  
"I said nothing about Ron."  
  
"Yeah that's why I never mentioned Ron but you do. You kissed Ron while we were going out?"  
  
"Yeah it meant nothi.."  
  
"It meant nothing so why did you end it between me and you."  
  
"OK maybe it did mean something, maybe it meant a lot to me. I just don't want you to be mad with Ron. He's really nice and friendly."  
  
"Not to be mad with Ron. What do you take me for someone who doesn't care what goes on around him? You kissed my best friend while we were going out. Who chased who?"  
  
"Errr.I chased him, when you weren't talking to him. I wanted to ask him what had gone on since you wouldn't tell me. I asked him and he told me then I just kissed him."  
  
Harry couldn't believe he was hearing this at all but he wanted to know the whole truth and he knew he'd get it out of Cho more than Ron.  
  
"So did he kiss back or pull away?" he asked, not wanting to know the answer.  
  
"He pulled away at first but then I kissed him again and he kissed back."  
  
At that Harry picked up his things from the grass and ran up to the castle and to the Gryffindor common room. He shouted "Sherbet Lemons" and went into the common room. He dropped all of his things and went straight for the table where Ron was sitting. There weren't loads of people in the common room but it wasn't empty.  
  
"Hello Harry mate, where have you been?" Ron asked very cheerful.  
  
"DON'T YOU HARRY MATE ME, I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOU AND CHO!!" Harry shouted at Ron. Ron was taken aback and his ears turned very red.  
  
"Err.."  
  
"Ron don't try and get out of it Cho told me everything!"  
  
AN: So that's why Harry thought Cho hated him. She kissed Ron and ended it between her and Harry. What will Harry do to Ron and will they ever be friends again? OK maybe I didn't reveal too much about the girl in this chapter but we do know why Cho "hated" Harry. 


End file.
